character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Abnormalverse
"What a strange, abnormal, wonderful, horrific and blissful world... Wouldn't you agree?" GJY8jJkDoMY The Universe The Abnormalverse is an alternate world much like our own where entities with supernatural abilities, dubbed "Abnormals", reside. Since the inception of life, Abnormals have always existed. These beings are conceived by a rare occurrence before they're born. This happens because of a metaphysical energy that runs throughout to the edges of the vast universe. By rare chance, these energies will cause the X chromosome of any unborn organism to mutate, permanently granting them their abilities. Because the energy that mutates said chromosomes is a conceptual and metaphysical force, these abilities can manifest themselves as nearly any kind of power, including those that break all sensible rules of logic, reason, and reality. Abnormals themselves do not initially have any knowledge of their abilities, with some even going through most of their lives without realizing it. However, they will usually have some kind of "instinctive feeling" about the possibility of their powers (I.E an Abnormal with fire based abilities may be attracted towards a fire, or in an extreme case, have pyromaniacal tendencies). Likewise, many different figures and creatures from folklore and mythology have been theorized, in actuality, to be real people with Abnormalities. For example, accounts from a man who lived during the nineteenth century tell of a serial killer named Vladimir Dracula, who, of course, had Abnormalities that made him resemble the classic vampires. It's also been theorized that the legendary Phoenix and Salamander may have also been Abnormal animals, with abilities regarding resurrection and fire respectively. Abnormalities may be dormant, and may not develop for years after birth, which makes discovery of them even more difficult. Types of Abnormalities and ways of Gaining Them While there is no actual, realistic way of classifying Abnormalities due to the fact that Abnormalities due to the fact that Abnormalities can manifest themselves as any ability and are all prone to breaking and bending the laws logic and reason to varying extremes, researchers have come up with several "classifications" that Abnormals may fall into; *Stagnant - The most common type of Abnormality, which grants its person a single ability. Examples of Stagnant Abnormals include Aya Borracho, who gets stronger when she's intoxicated, and Xavier Hallary, who controls paper. *Mutating - A rarer type. These kinds of Abnormalities will cause the Abnormal to gain any number of different abilities over time, before they eventually stop and become Stagnant. The mechanics of how the Abnormal goes about gaining a new ability vary from person to person. They could activate if one were to go under extreme stress, or be near death. Examples of Mutating Abnormals include Drea Garland, who acquires eight abilites, and Muffin Man, who gains two. Abnormality acquiring methods *Inherited - The most common type. Abnormals who have gained their powers from one or both of their parents, who were also Abnormals. While it isn't always guaranteed that someone will be an abnormal simply because their parents are, it will increase the chances drastically. The Abnormal genes will stay regardless of whether or not the person is an Abnormal. Abilities that are genetic might not correllate with each other, probably due to the Abnormal gene recombining itself. Examples of inherited Abnormals include Isabelle Hausler, who can control hydrogen, gaining an Abnormality from her grandfather, Barrie Morgan, who has a long and sharp tongue. * Yggdrasil's Fruit - Yggdrasil's tree branches will bear an unknown kind of fruit. If this fruit is ingested by an individual who isn't an Abnormal, they will gain an Abnormality. However, unlike the other methods, the Abnormality will not be random, but rather be based on what kind of person the one who ingested the fruit is. * Beat Dundle - Abnormalities can be granted upon people by Beat Dundle, who is an Abnormal with the ability to give other people random Abnormalities and take them away in the form of orbs. The Gates and Yggdrasil The Gates are a set of interdimensional pathways that all link to a singularity which, apparently, represents the entirety of the multiverse and all of its alternate timelines. This "singularity" comes in the form of an incredibly gargantuan oak tree with an innumerable amount of branches, with even more branches growing off of them at high speeds. A Gate exists at each end of a branch, and each Gate leads to an alternate timeline. Directly at the base of the tree, lies a Gate that leads to the "Primary" Universe. The tree has markings on markings in its bark on the left side of its stump, which read "YGGDRASIL". The appearances of all Gates remain the same; a set of silver doors that tower twenty feet high and eighteen feet across, with the doors curving towards each other at the top. These gates have seemingly no way to open, as they're too heavy to push, and they lack anything to open with, such as handles and knobs. The gates have repetitive patterns and imprints on them, which all resemble tree branches with leaves, implying the representation of Yggdrasil. In every alternate world, a single Gate exists in a different place. However, no matter what, all Gates will exist somewhere on Earth (with the exception of a universe where a Gate exists on the Moon and was discovered by Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin during the Apollo 11 mission) In the Primary Universe, the Gate exists in the Atlantic Ocean. The Dimensions and Realms Within the Universe, there are several subdimensions which exist parallel to each other. Though these dimensions are separated from each other, they can still be accessed under certain conditions. One way to jump from one dimension to another is to find a "tear" in the space-time continuum. These tears are brief compressions of space-time, which can rarely open a portal to another dimension. Another way to access one is to have an Abnormality that grants such a thing to happen. One such example is Spade, who is capable of opening portals to and from Hell and having limited communication with beings from the Otherworld. There are five known dimensions; *The Middleworld: - Contains the Solar System and consists of all star systems within the universe. *Hell: - An endless fiery void that is riddled with demons and the Damned. *The Otherworld: - A dimension populated with eldritch abominations and Elder Gods. Most residents of this dimension can't leave it without possessing a soul from the dimension they enter, or else they cease to exist. *Nirvana: - The polar opposite of Hell. It contains angels instead of demons, however, no counterpart to the Damned exists. *Asgard: - The Higher dimension where Yggdrasil exists. It consists of a single large island floating in a void of nothingness and Yggdrasil. The Underground Steampunk World Long ago, during one of his studies, the Philosopher Archytas had noticed that a pile of metal nearby him had started shaking violently. The First Timeline Over the course of time between the 1980s and the 2000s, there have been a separate, yet completely related chain of events. File 1: Bullets Prologue (WIP) - https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ncoY6L7aoDtNhUr2xYK6E7cg2oJ-ZwtoS-JicwDKot4/edit?usp=sharing File 2: Missing After getting fired from his job, a magician comes home to find that his wife has been murdered and his daughter kidnapped. All that was left behind was a ransom note. File 3: Ritual The granddaughter of the magician discovers a plot by a large organization of cultists who sacrifice people in order to summon a sun eating god. File 4: Gates A British oceanographer named Brandon discovers a Gate off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean and makes an endeavor to find and research it. He sets sail to find out that a small boy named Wade has hitchhiked on his ship a few days later. File 5: Space Oddity After a disaster and a glorious explosion, an astronaut finds himself floating in the midst of outer space in the rubble of his space ship. Despite all odds, he survives long enough to see a fleet of alien starships headed straight for Earth. File 6: Gangs Two best friends who always cut school together end up in the middle of a gang shootout. One of them gets shot and killed, and feeling guilt for him, the other decides to take revenge. File 7: Alcohol An alcoholic ends up in the midst of a series of unfortunate events. First, she finds an alien starship crash-landed onto the Earth, and drags the alien out of it, attracting the attention of the government. Then she finds herself being stalked by a serial killer. File 8: Hell File 9: Invasion File 10: Reconstruction Category:Lore Sheets Category:Universes Category:Slapson's Universe